It all started with a smirk
by Otpizer28
Summary: ArcobalenoxTsuna, but only yaoi, which means no Lal Mirch. Tsuna has a new crush, and this time, its not the puppy love he had for Sasagawa Kyoko. At the same time, our Arcobaleno realize their feelings for Tsuna, so what shall they do? How shall they cope with their jealousy? Has two OCs, one is the crush(obviously) and second is a yaoisupporter friend.
1. Chapter 1 It all started with a smile

**A little plotbunny that sat on my head and now refuses to let go! Hope you like it! Also, warning: This is ALL OF THE ARCOBALENO BOYS X OUR LOVELY TSUNA, okay? That means Polyamory. Also, yaoi, which is BoyxBoy. So if you don't like it, don't read and go back. Flames shall be used to heat up my smut scenes.**

 **The rest of you lovely peaches, ENJOY!**

 **Revie: Also, press me, I like it when you do it ;)))))**

 **Me: Forgive him; he's just too caught up in the plot. Give them the disclaimer and go back, Revie!**

 **Revie: Sigh…. Alright. This potato does not own Katekyoishi Hitman Reborn, our lovely Amano-sensei does. If she did, it would just lots of horrible yaoi. Which she is writing anyway.**

* * *

 _ **It all started with a smile**_

If you asked Tsuna, it was not his fault. It was all his classmates fault, for getting him entangled in this whole mess. Now that Tsuna was in high-school and no longer 'dame' his friend circle had grown exponentially high. His friend circle now included people who weren't his guardians or related to the mafia, and it was these new friends who had dared him to go into the café and flirt with the admittedly cute boy on the counter.

They usually hung out at this café, and it was a quaint, silent and pretty little place, and bit on the outskirts of Namimori; but there was a shortcut from Namimori High to the café, and that's how Tsuna found himself spending a lot of time in 'The sinful brew' drinking great coffee and looking at great sights.

 ***Flashback to their first meeting***

 _The boy on the counter was your typical teen but with some… accentuated features. He had dark, soft hair that fell across his forehead in bangs, and startling grey eyes that looked into your very soul. He was tall and well-built, and Tsuna could feel the force in those well endowed biceps as he worked the till. He had a breathtaking smile, sort of a lazy smirk, which drove Tsuna into knots every time he was met with it._

 _If he had breathtaking looks, he had an even more breathtaking name. Sasakura Mitsuo. The name fit him in a very odd sort of way, Tsuna thought. He definitely looked like a hero from one of the harlequin novels, Sachiko, his friend, often read._

 _Tsuna didn't realize he was staring till the boy coughed and looked at him with an amused look in his eyes and his lopsided smirk, as if he knew just what Tsuna was thinking and what effect he had on Tsuna._

" _See anything you like, sir?" he asked in voice that should really be illegal, because, was it normal to have that much sensuality in your vocal chords? It was plain that he was certainly not referring to the lovely cakes and pastries on display._

 _Tsuna's eyes grew wide as he blushed twenty-seven shades of red. "N-No… I mean yes….I…I…m-mean no!" Tsuna stuttered as the boy's smile grew impossibly wide and he chuckled, a soft, throaty chuckle that sent shivers down Tsuna's spine._

 _Tsuna cursed himself. After all that hellish training Reborn had made him go through just so that he wouldn't be so dame, here he was, reduced to stutters by the simple words of a cashier. Tsuna dearly hoped that this story would never be brought up among his friend circle, much less Reborn know exactly how he had made a fool of himself in front of this sex-on-legs boy._

 _As he tried to bring back the situation under his control(Not that it was in his control in the first place) Tsuna dearly wished someone would rescue him from this mess he'd made. Rescue did come, in the form of Sachiko, who flounced up to the counter and put an arm around Tsuna's shoulders and promptly ordered a whole set of meals for them. The boy took them all down and asked them to take their seats, his eyes on Tsuna the whole time, that delicious smirk lighting his eyes up in a dangerous way._

 ***FLASHBACK END***

So, just how had Tsuna gone from nervously stealing a glance at the boy only to find out he was already staring at him, to this? He looked at the boy nervously as he promptly handed him his cash and a note with Tsuna's number on it, feeling his thumb gently stroking his hand as he took the money, smirking all the while. Tsuna squeaked and ran back home, face lit on fire. He should have never taken the bait Sachiko had presented. She had this look in her eyes, a look that tingled all of his hyper intuition, but he still had foolishly agreed to her dare and given the boy his number.

 ***Verde presents a time skip to dinner!***

Tsuna was doomed. He did not know what had possessed him to invite Sachiko to dinner, but to his defense, he had no idea he would be having such a huge audience for dinner. All of the Arcobaleno, except Lal Mirch as she was in Italy for a mission, had somehow gathered up at his place that day. Add to that the usual crowd of Yamamoto, Gokudera, Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta, Sachiko and Tsuna and his mom, and you have a very crowded dining table.

It was an innocent question, one that came from his mom. "How was your day, Tsuna? I heard from Sachiko-chan here that you went to that new café…. 'The sinful brew', wasn't it?"

Tsuna almost choked and turned red at the mention of the café, which brought up his memories of the very sexy and seductive boy he'd very foolishly given his number to. "Oh my, Tsu-kun, whatever happened? Here's some water" Nana said and handed him a glass.

Sachiko, of course, just HAD to smirk and say, "He's a bit embarrassed, Nana san… He's had quite an eventful day, I'd say…"

Nana's eyes widened as she eagerly said, "Oh really? What happened? Did you possibly meet someone there, Tsu-kun?"

Tsuna suddenly became very aware of all the stares that were on him- Yamamoto, his usual smiling self, Gokudera, wide and gaping, Sachiko, cheering him on, Reborn, undecipherable and dark. In fact, all of the Arcobaleno seemed to be staring at Tsuna in a similar manner but with their full attention.

Gulping down the water, Tsuna softly but boldly answered, "Yes." Nana's eyes widened even more as she eagerly asked, "Who was it? Were they good-looking?"

Ignoring the even harder stares from the Arcobaleno, Tsuna said, "Someone in the café. A worker, actually. And yes, they were very good-looking. Hot, I'd say. Actually, it was a boy…" he softly trailed off, not wanting to meet anybody's eyes as he looked down.

"Oh my, Tsu-kun is having his spring-time! Mama totally approves! I don't mind that it's a boy, but I expect adoption in the future!" Nana said, looking mischievous and delighted at the same time. Gokudera and Yamamoto too assured Tsuna that they were fully supportive of him, and Lambo simply demanded his food, to which I-pin scolded him and Fuuta calmed them down, telling Tsuna that he didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile, the stares from the other side had become daunting. Ever since the Arcobaleno had retained their adult forms, they seemed even scarier, if that was possible. Reborn hid his eyes under his fedora, but the killing intent radiating of off him was obvious. Colonello looked sharp, Fon lost his usually peaceful expression just a tinge, Skull looked indignant, Verde looked as he was having trouble with a particularly hard experiment, and Tsuna could faintly see Mammon's frown become even more gloomy and scary.

Sachiko seemed totally oblivious to it all as she said, "It was a sight to see, Nana san! Tsuna-chan over here just stood there, staring at the boy over the counter, and when the boy finally brought him back to earth and asked for an order in a flirty manner, Tsuna stuttered and blushed seven days till Monday! And the whole time we were there at the café, the boy was looking at Tsuna and Tsuna only! And Tsuna was sneaking glances at him too! Also, Tsuna gave him his number sneakily while paying for the orders, so who knows, the boy might call! It was all like a yaoi manga, really."

Tsuna spluttered as he tried to control Sachiko from giving away too much information, but the damage was already done. Reborn now knew how dame he had been, and he was going to die now, at the hands of his sadistic, no-longer-a-baby, hitman tutor.

Nana squealed and looked absolutely delighted, while the killing intent from the other side reached apoplectic levels. It was a wonder none of them had noticed it yet.

"Oh my, my, my! Looks like Tsu-kun is getting his first love! I trust you'll be going back tomorrow too, then?"

Well, Tsuna's brain figured, since I'm gonna die, might as well go down with a bang. He said, "No." To which Nana and Sachiko seemed to deflate a bit.

"No, I don't want to look like an idiot who's too desperate. I gave my number, if he is interested, he'll probably call." Nana and Sachiko's grins returned back, wide and gleeful. Gokudera swore that he'd kill the guy if he dared not to call back, because who could resist Jyuudaime's charm and summons so blatantly? And Tsuna had to calm him down and make him promise not to do anything of the sort.

All the while, Tsuna tried to calm his own heart down from the intense heat coming from Colonello's stare that was clearly directed towards him. It was imperceptible, yet it looked like he had taken on a new challenge. For what, Tsuna couldn't figure out for the life of himself. Little did he know, he would soon find out.

* * *

 **There we go! Chapter one! This started off as a two-shot, but my ideas are overflowing, so it might even turnout to be a three-shot or five-shot! Do tell me if I should continue and how you liked it! Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2 When did it all start?

**Well, I'll start of by saying that I was NOT expecting so much attention! Thank you for that review and for all those follows and favorites! I'll credit you guys in the end! This chapter shall focus on the arcobaleno's thoughts on on our fav uke, Tsunayoshi Sawada! WOOHOO!**

 **Tsuna: Mou, Masshiro chan, why do you keep calling me that? *glares*(pouts)**

 **Arcobaleno, his guardians, the varia, the whole freakin mafia: *nosebleeds***

 **Me: Need I say more, babe?**

 **Revie: I'm feelin bored, press me and we'll have fun tonight! *Stuffs him in a bottle* So much horniness, really.**

 **Everyone: YOU CREATED IT, YOU SHITTY AUTHOR!**

 **Me: What was that, does someone wanna re-watch boku no pico, hmm?**

 ***everyone backs off nervously***

* * *

 _ **When did it start?**_

Reborn

For Reborn, it started somewhere between the time he started viewing Tsuna as more than just-another-dame-student. When was that? Reborn wasn't sure. Was it because Tsuna helped with the Arcobaleno curse? No. It was way more than gratitude. It was hope. In the mafia world, hope can make and break men. Reborn has seen it. Hell, Reborn had gone through it. After a point, Reborn had stopped caring for anyone or anything. He was an Arcobaleno. He was the one of strongest seven, and that did not come from crying and weeping over his troubles or by feelings.

But as Tsuna did with everything else, he defied this notion of Reborn's too. He cried over a lot of things, but somehow found the will to get up and move on. He was indecisive, very panicky. In all situations, he somehow put the life of his friends first, and his own last. He cared for people and refused to give up them. He was so strong; yet so weak. So beautiful, yet so ordinary. Just like glass. Reborn was afraid that one day, the pressure would get to him, and he'd crack. Reborn refused to let that happen. Tsuna was his Dame-student.

Colonello

All the dirt and grime of the mafia surrounded him, yet like a lotus, he stood above it, struggling to keep himself clean.

It was the light in his eyes, that feeling of joy, of determination, of his will, that exuded from that light.

That light reminded him of the very first time they'd met, when he was a bright-eyed young teen, struggling to find what he was, who he was. He was still struggling, Colonello realized, struggling to protect his Famiglia and all his friends, struggling to fight against this horrible, horrible world, daring to scream 'WHY?!' at all the injustice.

In all of this, Colonello found himself first respecting, then admiring, and finally falling in love with Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was okay to fall for this person, Colonello thought. In the end, falling will always hurt, so all he had to do was find someone worth falling for, someone who'd pull him back up. And Sawada Tsunayoshi was just that. He was his lucky rope.

Fon

Fon had pride, yes he did. He was proud of his student. He was proud of his nephew. He was also proud that he had control over his feelings. Tsunayoshi disrupted it all. It was funny, really. He was the storm the broke in the sky, yet it was Tsuna who had stormed into his life and it was Tsuna's arms in which he had landed, courtesy of his young student.

Tsuna was not exactly the calmest, but Fond did not need a ranking prince to tell him that Tsuna was indeed, the kindest human he had met. He even seemed to surpass Luce, but it wasn't a competition to begin with.

He had seen and observed the kindness and love he treated Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta with. He never wanted to believe the worst of anyone. He forgave easily, too easily, Fon mused. Mukuro, Daemon, Xanxus, even Byakuran. It worried Fon. Sawada Tsunayoshi was the imperfectly perfect sky, and all his subtle flaws simply made him shine brighter. And it scared Fon, because a flame that bright can't last long.

But it was okay. Fon would be the wind he was named after, and create a storm that blew away all the enemies that dared hurt Tsunayoshi. For Tsunayoshi was his flame.

Verde

Annoying brat, was all that Verde thought when he met Tsuna. An annoying person who would probably die soon with all his kindness, and wait- why did his chest tighten at the sound of his thoughts?

Tsuna was an enigma.

Tsuna refused to fit in a group. Tsuna refused to stop feeling. Tsuna refused to stop fighting. Tsuna refused to stop believing, and all of this should not affect Verde, because all he cares about is his experiments.

So why does he find himself watching over Tsuna, watching all of his injuries, all of his scars, all of his attempts to fight for his friends? Surely he was not an experiment. So why did he have this effect on Verde's mind? What hormones did he emit to affect his brain and heart in such an alarming way?

Questions, questions, questions. But the answer was not a four letter word. No, it was not love. It was Tsuna. It was Tsuna that made him fall for Tsuna. An enigma, really. But it was okay. Tsuna could keep on being an enigma, and Verde would continue adoring him and watching over him. He wouldn't protect this boy's dreams, he'd realize them. Because Tsuna was his enigma.

Mammon

Money was all that mattered. Money made this world go round. But recently, Mammon found himself noticing something else with the same fervor, perhaps even more.

It was a puny, scrawny (delicate), wild-haired boy that looked like a doe one moment and a lion next.

Mammon didn't waste time on words, because words were just as important as money. Tsunayoshi was his. When had he become conscious of this feeling? Why had he become conscious of it? What made Tsuna special to him? You couldn't count the money you'd need to pay to find out the answer.

Skull

He was the weakest Arcobaleno, the 'lackey'. He had never been respected by anyone, except perhaps Luce. Reborn and Colonello kicked him around, Verde was ignorant, Mammon did not care, Fon couldn't always help him, and Luce was dead.

So who did Skull have? No one. At least, that's what he had believed till Tsuna fiercely told him otherwise. Why? Was what Skull wanted to ask. Why did he care? Luce had cared and now she was no more. Would Tsuna disappear like that too, simply because he cared for Skull? Was Skull that unlucky that he was fated to live alone?

But every time he looked at Tsuna and talked to him, Tsuna was full of joy and love and life. Even when he was injured. Even when he looked like he wanted to cry. And Skull realized, Tsuna was not Luce. He was Tsuna, and that was why he loved him. He wouldn't go away like Luce, because Skull wouldn't allow him to.

Tsuna was his king, and Skull would be his knight.

* * *

 **How was it? I hope they are not too OOC….. Do review! Also, shout out to: jemmagirl, Midnightshadow35, FinestBoyAlive{loving that name ;) XD}, , China12, DevilDragonAngel, Jade36963, MyNameIsNotRin, firefly243, Amaya Ishimoto, Alice F. Tality, and happygolucky. Thank you for your reviews and your favorites and follows! Hope you like this chapter too, and do review guys!**

 **Love, Anika.**


	3. Chapter 3-Fluff and plans

**Hello once again! I'm updating real fast, aren't I? Well, this should be my last update for the week. I have my N4 level Japanese exam this Sunday, so gotta study, folks! But I promise to be back next week!**

 **Tsuna*ominously*: Its okay, you don't have to hurry.**

 **Me: You're just saying that because I have a lot of things planned for you in this….**

 **Tsuna: THINGS?! OH MY GODS, WOMAN, IT'S MORE THAN THINGS! YOU NEARLY -**

 ***Throws him in a sack and hands him to Reborn* TSUNAAAA, NO SPOILING!**

 **Revie: This author is crazy. She is perverted.**

 **Me: So?**

 **Revie: Nothing, just make sure to press me, I've been feeling very sensitive nowadays…. ;)**

 **Me: …ookkayy…. Is it necessary to say it? Fine. I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn. *goes in a corner and weeps***

* * *

 **In which you learn Reborn's slyness.  
**

5 days had passed, and there was no response from the sexy stranger man. Tsuna had expected it somehow, but in the deepest part of his heart, he had been hoping the tiniest bit, that he'd notice him.

But even as he had hoped that, he knew that there was no reason for the boy to notice him. He was smart, sharp, tall and was a literal definition of sex-on-legs with that windswept dark hair and those startlingly grey eyes.

Where he was confident and looked sharp, Tsuna dreaded social situations and stuttered through a five-worded sentence. He was clumsy. He was scrawny, and while Tsuna knew he did not look that bad, he did not look good either. What had he been thinking, led on by the false hope Sachiko had presented him with, and had oh-so-foolishly given the boy his number?! He could never return to the café now, and it was bad. The food had certainly been good, he mused.

As Tsuna kept on wallowing in his thoughts, he was unaware of the storm that had been brewing up and about the town, particularly in his house. The Arcobaleno had somehow come to an unspoken pact and all of them were planning to stay at the Sawada household for the foreseeable future.

Reborn had kicked Lambo, I-Pin and Fuuta out of Tsuna's room so that the Arcobaleno could rest (stalk) (keep an eye on) there. They practically formed a battle formation around Tsuna at night, laying down on futons* around his bed. Tensions were running high, yet Tsuna remained oblivious to it. This made their tempers even worse, and Fon too, had succumbed to it. He could not maintain his composure as before and often had to leave the house to train and meditate.

The cause of the whole problem was currently being hit repeatedly on the head by one of his friends. "Tsu-na-yo-shi ku-n. What is your phone number?" Sachiko asked in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Um…..xxxxxxxxxx?" Tsuna said nervously. Sachiko was a huge fan of pro-wrestling, and her hits were surprisingly hard. "Good. What is my phone number?" she asked her tone now dipped in saccharine.

"Ummmm…..xxxxxxxxxx…..Why are you asking?" Tsuna said, thoroughly confused.

"Well, it is because a certain someone has been calling me and messaging me constantly. A certain someone who should not message me, but has, unknowingly, on his part. You know why? Because you gave the goddamn wrong phone number to that boy!" She half-yelled half-hissed at him

Tsuna gaped at her. A whole minute passed, yet Sawada Tsunayoshi kept up his expression. Sachiko sighed, removed her phone and scrolled down through her call history to show about ten to twenty missed calls and rejected calls from one number.

Tsuna paled and said, "HIIEEEEE?! WHAT?! I…I…!... Oh my gods, and you even rejected half of them! Oh no…oh no… he's going to think I'm a horrible person… He'll hate me… Oh no, Sachiko, whatever shall I do?!"

Sachiko gave him a completely unimpressed look and said, "Call him." "What? No! He probably hates me by now…." Tsuna wailed, holding his head in his hands.

Sachiko took a deep breath and smacked him on the head. Hard. "Did that make your brain start? If not, I'll hit you again. Call him. Now. Use my phone. NOW. Oh, and it better be on loudspeaker."

Rubbing his head, Tsuna called. The sexy voice that answered him on the other side made goose bumps stand up on his arms.

When he explained the situation, he heard a warm chuckle on the other side. An amused voice told him he was cute, and asked whether he'd ever come back to the café. It had been five days, but he was missing his blush and his eyes already, the voice whined.

Tsuna promptly blushed, and the voice asked whether he was blushing now, to which he said no. Another chuckle. Then a third voice called out to him, telling him his break was over.

With a despondent sigh, the voice asked whether Tsuna missed him too. Tsuna simply squeaked and said he'd meet him again today. "I'll be waiting." The voice said, and there was an undertone there, one that Tsuna failed to properly recognize. Whatever it was, it held promise.

When he finally put the phone down, his fingers held a tiny tremble to them. His face probably resembled an octopus, he thought. Sachiko had a wide grin on her face. "Oh my god, his voice was so damn hot! And it sounds like he is really into you! Look at the messages he's sent you!" she squealed, eagerly opening up her inbox and reading out loud.

 _Inbox_

 _Received:_

 _1 Hello there, doe-eyes. I forgot to ask for your name, but it can't possibly be prettier than you._

 _2 Next time you come, bring a map. I got lost in your eyes this time, and I'm not sure I'll come back next time. Also, could you possibly include the directions to your heart in there too, cutie? ;)_

 _3 Did you see that it was about to rain outside when you left? That was the clouds crying my heart out for me. Call me._

"Oh my goodness, he's so damn smooth! Tsuna, you lucky thing! He likes you too!"

Tsuna's reply was cut short by the sound of a whimper. He whirled around, only to find all the Arcobaleno gathered in front of his room, in various states of anger.

But why? Skull looked like he had bought a puppy, only for it to have died, Reborn wasn't even trying to hide the anger in his eyes, Fon's usual calm face was marred by a frown and a dark look in his eyes, Colonello and Verde looked pissed, and Mammon was tightly gripping the doorknob, his expression entirely hidden.

"Ano….. Reborn…. Since when have you been standing there? Is everything alright? You guys look very angry at something, did something happen?" Tsuna asked anxiously, worried that there was an attack.

"No." Reborn's replies were always short and clipped, but somehow, this one seemed more hostile than usual, and Tsuna couldn't hide the flinch. Fon quickly pacified the situation by saying, "It's nothing for you to worry about, Tsunayoshi. Reborn is just a bit agitated, and so are we."

"Are you in pain?" Tsuna asked quickly, recalling the time when they were recovering from the after-effects of breaking the curse. He couldn't mention the curse out loud in front of Sachiko, but he was still scared and worried. He knew they'd understand what he was referring to.

Something flashed past in Verde's eyes so quickly that Tsuna didn't catch it, and he softly chuckled and said, "No, Tsunayoshi, we…. Are not in….pain."

Tsuna suddenly found himself getting angry. He turned to Sachiko and said, "Sachiko chan, sorry, but could you leave? I'll meet you at school tomorrow, okay? It's very late now, and I know you ran all the way here. I don't want you to fall in any sort of trouble."

Sachiko was very perceptive, and quickly understood that this was a bit of a private conversation. She simply smiled and hugged Tsuna, muttering a soft good night to him and left.

After Sachiko had gone, Tsuna turned and glared the people in his room. Sure, he had not faced the curse himself, so he couldn't understand exactly how they felt, but he could empathize, couldn't he? He knew that he wasn't important to all of them and he was just Reborn's dame student, but that did not mean he did not care for them! He knew that they probably thought of him as a brat, and that he did not have a strong connection to them like Luce, but he still considered them very important. All of them. If they were in pain, they should just say so and not lie about their feelings. Tsuna told them as much, all the while looking away, not wanting to face them. Hence he missed the common look of wonder, then amazement, then pain and sadness that passed through their eyes.

Was this really what Tsunayoshi thought about them? That they did not consider him important? And yet, he was so concerned about them…

It was Colonello that spoke first. "Tsuna, kora….. Don't belittle yourself that much. We have never compared you to Luce. Luce was Luce, and though our relation with her was a special and different one on its own, our relationship with you is different too. You are not competing against her, Tsuna….."

His voice was calm and soothing, as if gently comforting a small animal.

"Don't come up to silly conclusions. Your data is highly insufficient for you to say that we do not care about you, Tsunayoshi." Verde said sternly. His way of reassuring Tsuna was offhanded, but it worked.

"You think too much, dame-Tsuna. Stop being worried for me. I am not a baby. I am the world's greatest hit man, and your tutor." Reborn said, though there was a tiny note of affection( detected by Tsuna-mimi** only) in his otherwise harsh tone.

"Tsuna, you are great, okay? Don't put yourself down that way… It hurts me." Skull said softly, and Tsuna could easily detect the hurt in his tone.

"Do not blame yourself for our current mood, Tsunayoshi. Rest assured, we are in the best of our health. Also, thank you for all that concern." Fon said, the frown on his face replaced with his usual serene smile, the darkness disappearing from his eyes. When that happened, Tsuna felt relieved. An angry Fon was not a good one, and to see his smile back reassured Tsuna that everything was alright. Fon's smile was much like Yamamoto's, both were two simple curves that set everything straight.

Mammon nodded, and Tsuna could see the usual upside down 'v' shape of his mouth curl up into a smile, though it was very tiny. It was pretty, and Tsuna wondered what colour Mammon's eyes were, and if they sparkled when he truly smiled. But did he ever truly smile?

"Of course, since you doubt that I am not as strong, maybe you want more training?" Reborn said slyly, a smirk sitting on his lips. Lips that were too perfect, Tsuna thought vaguely, before realizing what he had just thought and inwardly gaped at himself. Reborn was his tutor. A sadistic-ex-infant-hitman-tutor.

He gulped. "N-no… I never doubted your power, Reborn, hehe.." Tsuna trailed off, trying to edge towards the door.

"Too bad, dame Tsuna. I already decided. You have been slacking off with your training. You'll train with me tomorrow. I'll be with you the whole day." Reborn said, his voice back to square one.

"HIEE?! WHOLE DAY?! B-BUT… I'm going to meet Sasakura san tomorrow!" Tsuna screamed.

Reborn's eyes flashed dangerously. "I don't care what frivolous things you do in your spare time, Dame-Tsuna. I will be trailing you. If you do not manage to keep me in your line of sight always, I will shoot you. It's your test. And yes, it has to be tomorrow. I am your tutor, so I decide when you will do what. Don't get mouthy with me." He could read Tsuna like an open book, Tsuna thought miserably. He had cut off his arguments even before he could start them. A fight against Reborn was useless and dangerous, Tsuna thought mournfully. If tomorrow already wasn't stressful enough, now he had Reborn's training to worry about.

* * *

 **THERE YOU GO! I hope you guys caught the subtle hints of the arco27, cuz Tsuna certainly did not. Well, he'll learn soon enough! A big thank you to all my reviewers and favorites and follows!**

 ***Futon- Japanese mattresses used to sleep on, they are awesome!**

 **** Tsuna mimi- Tsuna's Ears. Basically only Tsuna can recognize and perceive his sadistic teacher's emotions.**

 **Love, Anika.**


	4. Chapter 4-I just wanted a nice date!

**I am back after a looongg time, that's what multiple tests do to you, kids. That and being a fangirl. But I couldn't stand not having stuff to read anymore, so I am back to writing it. Enjoy the wooing of one Sawada Tsunayoshi!**

* * *

 ** _How to stalk your crush: Arcobaleno style._**

Sawada Tsunayoshi was being stared at. His hyper intuition wasn't tingling, it was screaming at him. Currently, he was staring at the very sexy, very tall and very good to look at face of Sasakura-call-me-Mitsuo- kun. They had met up after Mitsuo kun's shift at the café had ended, and had ended up taking a long walk down the streets of Namimori, with no particular destination in their minds.

Mitsuo didn't just have a honey voice, he was pretty smart too. And smooth. Damn, the man was so bloody smooth; Tsuna could just about slip and fall down any moment. When he had told Mitsuo about this, he chuckled and said, "Then let me be the floor on which you fall, huh?" with a look in his eyes that made Tsuna choke internally. The glare intensity on his back increased by 12%.

Reborn, true to his word, had been trailing them, but Tsuna wasn't really trying to pay much attention to him. Key word: Trying. With the way the glares were burning his back up, it sounded like Reborn wasn't too fond of Tsuna ignoring him. If this were any other situation, Tsuna might've just called Reborn cute for being so demanding. He stopped and thought about what he had just thought, and the depth of it. He had made it sound like they were….. Gods no. That line of thought sent goose bumps down his spine, and a strange feeling in his chest.

He shook himself internally and smiled at Mitsuo kun's concern over him suddenly stopping, assuring him that he was fine. Was there something red on Mitsuo kun's cheeks? No, it must be the lighting, Tsuna thought, continuing to smile up at him. The glare intensity seemed to reach 45%. Tsuna involuntarily shuddered. Then Mitsuo kun asked him whether he was cold, to which Tsuna responded that no, he wasn't that cold. Mitsuo simply put an arm around him, almost cuddling him into his chest. Tsuna blushed. Somehow, Mitsuo's way of holding him was completely different then Yamamoto's friendly one-armed hugs.

The glare levels gained a boost of 77%.

The streets, which were usually empty around this time, were un usually crowded by all sorts of strangers. The funny thing was, their dresses and outfits seemed to become increasingly outlandish, and was that a man in a Scottish kilt?! He looks like Colonello without his no. 1 headband on, Tsuna thought slowly. But then stopped that train of thought, because why on earth would Colonello dress up as a member of the Scottish band and prance around the streets of Namimori? Also, Colonello never removed his headband. Sometimes he even slept in it. It was cute, Tsuna thought, that all of the Arcobaleno seemed to have a strange form of attachment to their clothing. Reborn with his fedora, Colonello with his headband, Verde with his coat, Mammon with his face-covering hoodie, Skull with his helmet and piercings, and Fon….Wait, what was Fon attached to? He probably dressed the most normal, except for the ski mask outfit that he almost always used for spying. Tsuna could literally sketch all these items of clothing and accessories from mere memory, he was sure of it. Reborn's would be the easiest, that fedora practically haunted him in his dreams, covering the sadistic gleam in its owner's eyes while adding an aura of mysterious sexiness to the man.

Wait, why did he always end up thinking things like this? He was on a date, damn it! He should not be thinking about how the Arcobaleno dressed or how Reborn looked, but about the guy next to him. Making up his resolution, he snuggled in deeper in Mitsuo's arms.

Suddenly, a gunshot-like sound cracked the air and Tsuna froze. "What in the world was that sound?!" Mitsuo said, sounding bemused. Tsuna knew that it was Reborn. It had to be. He had felt rather than seen the bullet whizz past Mitsuo and into the lamppost. Luckily, Mitsuo seemed unaware of the danger he had just been in. But not for long, Tsuna thought with dread. If he turned to the right, he'd see the obvious bullet hole, and would obviously question it. He had to distract him….

"Mitsuo kun, Mitsuo kun. Forget about the noise, it must've come from somebody's house." He said, and reached up to his tippy-toes to kiss him. He could feel Mitsuo's shock at the sudden kiss, but he quickly responded by pulling Tsuna closer by his waist and cupping his cheek with one hand. He felt a tongue demand an entrance, and in the sheer shock of actually kissing someone, gasped.

The tongue slid in as the hand slid further down his sides in a sensual manner that sent shivers down his spine and squeezed his butt. Tsuna half-squealed, half moaned. Mitsuo kun knew how to kiss, he thought dazedly, and felt his knees collapse as his hands developed a brain of their own and tangled themselves in Mitsuo's dark locks.

He had only meant to distract him. But, Tsuna supposed, this was a very welcome distraction. Mitsuo kun was an excellent kisser. So why was Tsuna's brain imagining the same scenario with 6 very different people in his mind? His hyper intuition was screaming. A familiar sound of a sub-automatic rifle went out in the distance, and Tsuna wept. All he wanted to do was go on a date. How had this happened?

* * *

 **How was it? I know I am way overdue to write, but I'm sorry! I was ill, and then I had exams, again. Hopefully I'll update again today** **evening or tomorrow by latest. Thank you for putting up with me!**


	5. Chapter 5- He just can't get a break

**Hello! As promised, I'm back. I might wrap up the story in a few more chapters, but I haven't quite planned it all out yet. Initially, it was supposed to be a three shot, at the most, but the ideas spawned on and on, and hence I plan to develop a whole story. It is quite hard to develop and write about polyandrous relationships, I've found out. But, anything for All27! I hope I'm keeping the characters as canon as possible. Especially Fon, Mammon and Verde. These three are the toughest to write about, I feel. I could go on and on for hours about Tsuna and Reborn's relationship, but his relationship with the rest of the Arcobaleno? I want each of them to have their own special niche in Tsuna's heart and vice versa, but not make them too OOC. So I hope I am doing a fair job of it, and if you have any suggestions or any requests, now is the time! Put it up in your review or PM me, I'm all ears!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Tsuna's teen-life crisis_**

The events that followed Tsuna's disastrous date shall be buried along with Tsuna's sanity, and be protected by the Holy Grail herself. Just know that the mafia world re-learned just why Reborn is the world's greatest sadistic hitman tutor, and why the Arcobaleno are the strongest seven. They also were unwilling spectators of how territorial one prefect could get, and all the while, Tsuna wept internally. All he had wanted was a date. But let it never be said that Tsuna did not try to see the silver lining. He was just happy he was alive with his limbs intact and boyfriend still unaware of how much danger they had been in. Yes, boyfriend. Tsuna was still shocked about that term, but he was happy. And worried that said boyfriend might die or be killed, but mostly worried. (You should worry about your virginity more than that pre-doomed to death boy, silly Tsu-kun, really.)

All of the above were events that occurred yesterday, and that day is already gone. Are you familiar with the phrase, 'A new day, and a thousand new opportunities.'? Well, to adapt it to this young decimo's life, the author changed it to 'A new day, and a colossal new problem.' Do you feel I'm exaggerating? Read on, dear one, and you shall know.

The day had started off with a light sprinkle of rain that was actually pleasant. The fresh rain had brought out the smell of the green grass and wet mud, and the flowers seemed more cheerful and clean than ever. As Tsuna walked down to have his breakfast, he collided against somebody, and both of them toppled to the ground with a heavy thump, Tsuna on top of the person's body.

As Tsuna looked up to see who it was, he found himself staring into the electric blue orbs of one rain Arcobaleno. A rain Arcobaleno who was currently, very shirtless, and extremely well built. He must have just returned from a shower or something, as his hair and chest were slightly damp, with the faint yet heady scent of musk and citrus that filled Tsuna's senses and made his heart skip a tiny beat. Tsuna found himself staring as he forgot how to speak or move, and his only thought was, "Damn…. His chest is so smooth and hard, and those eyes….." A soft rumble resonated through the chest that he was currently resting on, as a deep voice chuckled and said, "So, Tsuna, kora….. Any plans to let go of me and get up soon?" That voice abruptly brought Tsuna down from the heaven he was in, and Tsuna squeaked and blushed. He had been caught staring. had invariably stopped. Shaking his head wildly, Tsuna screamed, "HIEEEEEE?!...SORRY!" and jumped up, only to hit his head on another person's chest and fall again. A pair of hands stopped Tsuna's downward descent as he pulled him in arms, against his chest. Tsuna turned his head back, only to see that he was being held in Fon's arms. Fon, who had a firm, strong grip that wasn't too tight, but also promised to be inescapable. He smelled like a soothing herbal tea that his mom sometimes brewed for him, and the mountain. Colonello made what sounded like a discontented sound as he got up and shot Fon a glare as he said, "Why did you stop him from falling, kora? I could have caught him; we were having such a good time."

Tsuna squeaked again. Colonello shot him a grin and purred, "Tsunaaaaa… When I asked you whether you were going to get up, I didn't mean that you should run away from me…"

"Oh? What else did you mean, Colonello?" a new voice cut in. Tuna-mimi recognized the sound as a pissed off Reborn, and at the same time, Tuna-me* saw that Reborn, too, was shirtless and ripping wet, with only a traitorous towel that hung dangerously low. . Tsuna gulped. Not because he was scared of Reborn, but because of the nature of his traitorous thoughts. The distance Reborn's towel was from exposing everything was the distance Tsuna was away from bolting from this whole situation, getting a new haircut, changing his name, and moving away to Hawaii. Which is, to say, very, very small. Tsuna was sure that his face resembled that of an Octopus by now, and of course, whenever there was a talk of octopuses, there had to be one man.

"Hey! What are you guys doing? AND WHY IS FON STRANGLING TSUNA?! TSUNA!" a very agitated Skull came barreling in as he snatched Tsuna away from Fon. "Tsunayoshi-kun, forgive me. I had no idea my grip would hurt you like that…. Are you alright?" a worried looking Fon asked, placing his hands on Tsuna's throat to check him. "Alright? Look at him, Fon! He's so red! Whatever happened here?" Skull said, wringing his hands about.

"Move, lackey. You're complicating the situation." With a hard shove that sent Skull sprawling on the wall, Reborn moved into Tsuna's sight. He pressed his palm on either sides of his face, and said, "Oi, Dame-Tsuna. What is wrong? Why are you looking on the floor and not in my eyes? Look, at me."

Tsuna meanwhile, was trying hard to think just what had gone wrong in his life. He should not be thinking about any of the indecent thoughts he was thinking about. Yet he was thinking them. Reborn was right, he should look up. Looking down only made him remember his previous thoughts. But he couldn't help it. What do you do when the objects of your attraction are right in your personal space, dressed up very dangerously, and demanding you look at them all? Tsuna had no idea, so he simply stammered out that nothing was wrong and ran, consequences be damned.

But fate simply was not on Tsuna's side. As he turned round the corner, a black mist enveloped him and he was pulled in by a pair of arms that were wearing a crisp white lab coat.

* * *

 **Feels like a cliffhanger? I KNOW, AND I'M SORRY! UGH, if I don't post this now, I cannot post it today. My computer is fading in and out as I speak, so I must post now, or no update today. I promise to come back later and write the rest of this chapter. If not today, definitely tomorrow! Hope this will do till then!**

 **Love, Masshiro**


	6. Chapter 6-Experimental mess-part 1

**Hello! As promised, I'm back with the update! Hope you enjoy, and please leave a review on your way out! Also, as previously mentioned, I'm open to requests as to what you want to see more of, like- suppose you want to see more of a pairing. Since it is an ArcobalenoxTsuna fic, each of them will have one special date chapter with Tsuna. At least, that is my plan for now, if you would like it. So let me know soon.**

 **Love, Masshiro**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 – An experiment gone wrong-part 1**_

Tsuna felt himself be pulled into a strange inky black darkness. As he regained his balance, he realized that the inky blackness had disappeared and that he was in a lab room, with all sorts of strange liquids filled in tubes spread on the table in front of him. There were also files and papers with messy scrawls all over them, spread around in a haphazard manner.

With a slight start, he realized that it was Verde who was holding him. Tsuna sighed internally. He felt like a hot potato today, passed on from person to person. "Umm….. Verde? Why am I here?" Tsuna questioned, peering at an upside down Verde. Verde's spectacles flashed as he let down Tsuna gently. "Mammon wanted you." He simply said.

"Mammon? Where-" Tsuna turned around, looking here and there and finally found the hooded Arcobaleno in question. "Mammon? Why are you in Verde's lab? And what did you need from me?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head in the typical 'confused moe' way, looking at Mammon. The 'v' curve on Mammon's lips struggled to hold its shape. It finally settled its shape to a half smirk as Mammon said, "I found myself in need of your services. Of course, I shall pay you for them."

"You don't need to pay me, Mammon san. I would love to help you out in way that I can." Tsuna beamed at him. Behind him, Verde felt a spark of jealousy rise to his heart as Tsuna's attention focused only on Mammon. As if on cue, Tsuna turned around and said, "Thank you, Verde san." With another beam and smile, this time towards Verde. Verde smiled victoriously inside, but kept an impassive face as he asked, "Whatever for?" Tsuna smiled impossibly bright as he said, "I was kind of in a hot spot, as you guessed. So thank you for rescuing me."

Mammon's mouth settled back in its normal gloominess as his target shifted his attention to the annoying rival. "Very well", thought Mammon. "I shall devise a plan to steal my target away from all these annoying rivals."

"You are welcome, Tsunayoshi. Now, if you would excuse me, I believe I have an experiment to tender to. If I do not test the effects of that immediately, I fear it shall have unpleasant consequences." Saying this, Verde turned on his heel with a swish of his clothes and walked up to his table, rummaging around for something. Just as Tsuna turned around to ask Mammon exactly what it was that he needed Tsuna to do, a huge crash sounded behind him, as the whole room was filled with a purple coloured smoke. When he turned around, coughing from all the smoke, he found that Verde's desk had been knocked away, and he was nowhere to be seen. Tsuna almost tripped over a pile of files that had fallen down, and a pair of arms caught him, straightening him up. He turned around to see Mammon. "Mammon san, did you see Verde san? He seems to have disappeared…" as he said this, a tiny head of green hair came into view. Tsuna gasped and fell to his knees, reaching out gently towards the now tiny body, covered in the large white lab coat. Tsuna wondered what had happened to this day, as he stared at the mini-arcobaleno in front of him, coughing and squinting up to see Tsuna through the thick purple smog.

* * *

 **Yes, that is all for today, but fear not. I shall post the second part by today evening. As of now, I gotta rush and update this before my PC crashes.**

 **Love, Masshiro**


	7. Chapter 7-Experimental mess-part 2

**Hello! I am very late and very sorry. *bows* Gomenasai. This has no relation to you, but I passed my N4 level exams! From October 10th, another set of exams shall begin for me, but I am very conveniently ignoring them and all my submission deadlines in favor of writing this. I hope you like it!**

 **Revie: She doesn't own ANYTHING! JUST KEEPS READING AND WRITING AND FANTASIZING THIS YAOI SHIT!**

 **Me: …..You didn't have to be so harsh….. *sobs in emo corner***

* * *

 **Chapter 7- If you'll never try, you'll never know.**

A lot of things happened at the same time: Tsuna went into momentary shock as he saw the now-turned-back-to-a-baby Verde, Verde tried to tell Tsuna to move back as the fumes were dangerous, and another explosion occurred, this time on Mammon's head. Tsuna let out his infamous shriek of "HIIIEEEEEEHHHHH?! MAMMON SAN, VERDE SAN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!" The next few minutes were full of panic for one Tuna boy as he frantically tried to search for the missing Arcobaleno.

It was a bit tough, as the smoke was quite thick and dark black. Finally, when the smoke had sufficiently cleared for him to see, Tsuna saw the two now-back-to-a-baby Arcobalenos sprawled on the floor, unconscious. Tsuna rushed over to them, checking and sighing in relief to see that they had had no visible injuries, at least, and were probably knocked out from the force of the explosion.

"What do I do now?! I have no idea what happened, much less how to turn it back! OHMYGODSOHMYGODS, WHAT IF THEY ARE PERMANENTLY GOING TO BE LIKE THIS?! NO, NO, NO!" Tsuna's thoughts were in overdrive, as he tried to come up with a solution. In the end, he decided that the first thing to do was the find out the cause of all this, and then take Verde san and Mammon san back home for them to recuperate and figure out a solution.

He carefully looked around to find anything, even a tiny drop of whatever had caused this, but found none, and only succeeded in cutting his palms, wrists and his elbows with the numerous pieces of shattered glass test-tubes. Tsuna sighed. This would get him nowhere, and he had only succeeded in hurting himself. He was better off taking Verde san and Mammon san back home, where, when the woke up, Verde san could probably figure out just what had gone wrong and fix this. The only problem was, of course, getting back. Tsuna had no idea where he was, nor how he had come here. Mammon's portal had brought him here, but how was he to get back?

After wandering around for quite a while, Tsuna finally got out of the maze like place, and found himself in thankfully familiar surroundings. He was a mile or two away from Haru's school, Midori High. Sighing in relief, he tried to walk as quickly as possible, which was hard with his arms bleeding and two babies in each arm, but Tsuna paid no attention to the pain. Getting Verde san and Mammon san back to safety was more important, and Tsuna had already wasted quite a lot of time finding a way out of that place.

He was also covered in numerous bruises all over his legs, as he had had to crawl out of the underground-located place while holding the two unconscious Arcobalenos. When he finally reached his home, with aching legs and numb arms, looking forward to collapse on his bed, it was nearly dusk, with the darkness falling in fast.

He would've almost collapsed on his front door if it hadn't been yanked open by someone. A pair of arms caught him as he collapsed, holding him up. He didn't need to look up to see who the arms belonged to; the tell-tale red sleeves gave the man away. Instead he snuggled in closer to their warmth as he whispered, "Thanks, Fon san." He felt himself being shifted, but paid no attention, as a second pair of arms, clad in black, took away the weight from his arms. He was feeling drowsier by the second, but he managed to look up at Fon, blinking constantly to clear his vision, and whimper out, "Verde san…..experiment…..they….turned…babies…don't know how…Mammon san was there…. Midori High….very far…..came….back…walking…tired….so tired…." With these words, Tsuna felt himself being pulled into the sweet arms of sleep. The last thing he saw were 2 pairs of eyes gazing at him with concern in them.

 _ ***Time skip by KHR caramelledansen troupe***_

Tsuna was awakened by a heavy weight that was on his stomach, and the pressing need to wet his parched throat. He slowly peeled his eyes open, trying to adjust them to the darkness. Looking down, he saw what had been pressing on his stomach, it was a hand. More specifically, Colonello's hand. The rain Arcobaleno was sleeping next to Tsuna, practically cuddling him in his embrace. Tsuna was surprised at this, but he was even more astonished at the fact that he did not mind Colonello's closeness, rather, he enjoyed it.

Colonello still smelled exactly as he did in the morning, slightly musky with a scent that seemed to be especially reserved for him. He smelled like the fresh rain that brought out the colours in the surroundings, and his arms around Tsuna could only be described as cozy. They encased Tsuna in an embrace that was gentle, yet firm and strong. Tsuna blushed at his own thoughts. His parched throat was long forgotten as his mind conjured up images of these very arms holding him, protecting him, snuggling him, touching him in places that made him moan,…. That last thought made him internally gasp as something in his stomach coiled.

Why was he thinking like this? Lately, all he could think of was the Arcobaleno, and what they would be like to have as lovers, HIS lovers. Would Fon be as gentle as he usually was, or would he turn into a ferocious beast in bed? Would Reborn be as seductive as Tsuna always imagined him to be? Would Skull unleash that passion he kept locked inside him? Would Mammon be cold and indifferent, or would he be teasing, sending Tsuna's insides in frenzy? Would Verde let go of his cool mask long enough to cherish his lover? Tsuna knew that these were all delusions. For why would the world's strongest suddenly want _Tsuna_ of all people as their lover, when they could easily get anyone they wanted, regardless of whether the person wanted them back or not, or even if that person already had someone. Such thoughts made Tsuna choke, but he did not know why.

Why was it that the thought of being unwanted hurt so much? Tsuna had been unwanted by a lot of people for nearly half his life. His classmates, his father, even mere strangers at times….But that had all changed when an infant in a suit and a fedora practically kicked him and told him that he'd make him the best mafia boss of the biggest mafia Famiglia out there. Reborn had changed his life. He owed everything to him, yet why was there this nagging feeling in his head that if not for the Ninth's contract, Reborn would not have spared him a second glance, none of the people around him would have. The Arcobaleno would have gone about with their lives, not caring about him. This wasn't mere doubt, this was the truth. It had always been this way, so why was Tsuna crying over it now?

Suddenly, the lights in his room were switched on, momentarily blinding him. He blinked through his tears to see Reborn's solid black eyes staring at him, taking in his current position. A look of immense irritation entered Reborn's eyes, and Tsuna didn't know why. A swift muttered curse later, Reborn stalked in the room angrily, looking murderous. Tsuna would've flinched, but Colonello's arms around him prevented him from any movement. Fon, Skull and Verde and Mammon trailed in after Reborn, and even their expressions turned into anger, Fon's face dropping its usual gentle smile to opt for an ice cold one. A swift kick followed from Reborn, and Colonello was unceremoniously kicked from Tsuna's bed to the cold floor, which immediately woke him up.

"Baka-Colonello, would you like to explain just why the fuck were you in _Tsuna's_ bed, _sleeping_ with your arms around _Tsuna_ , when you should have been keeping watch over him?" Reborn's tone was so cold, it sent shivers lancing down Tsuna's spine. But Colonello did not look troubled in the least, instead he was _smirking._ Smirking! Really, did the man have no sense of self-preservation? The smirk brought the murderous levels in the room to apoplectic levels, and Tsuna squeaked. Or tried to, because his throat was still parched. This brought all of the attention from Colonello to Tsuna, and the murderous level decreased, nearing zero. However, as Fon saw the tear tracts on Tsuna's face, he asked in a very would-be-calm-tone-if-not-for-the-icy-look-in-his-eyes, "Tsunayoshi, why are you crying? Did this…. Perverted idiot _do_ anything to you?" The words 'perverted idiot' could not have been said with more repulsion.

At this, everyone's attention was now focused on Tsuna's face, and the dark energy in the room greedily began its ascend. Skull made a distraught noise as he rushed over to Tsuna, carefully checking his body for any injuries. The gesture touched Tsuna, and also made him aware of the numerous bandages around his arms and legs.

He sat up with Skull's help, ignoring the sudden rush of vertigo brought on by the action. As he tried to make the situation clear by telling them that it wasn't Colonello's fault, his mouth refused to comply, too dry.

This resulted in a series of coughs that made Skull panic even more, and was finally silenced by Mammon who smacked him aside and handed Tsuna a glass of water, filled to the brim. Tsuna gratefully smiled at Mammon and gulped the water down, not caring about the drops that had escaped his mouth and had spilled over his T-shirt.

He sighed as he said, "I'm alright, Fon san. Colonello san didn't do anything to me. In fact, thanks to him, I was kinda warm..." He sheepishly said, blushing at the last part. A throaty chuckle came from his right, as Colonello re-climbed on the bed and slid right up to Tsuna, lifting his chin up and said, "Don't worry, Tsuna, kora….I'll keep you as warm as you want, whenever you want, _however_ you want." His bright blue eyes were dancing with warmth and another emotion that Tsuna quite couldn't recognize, but it certainly made him blush as he squeaked a bit. Colonello had somehow draped both his arms around Tsuna, again, almost pulling Tsuna in his lap, and the position they were in was quite suggestive. Suddenly, though, he was yanked away from Colonello's arms and into another embrace, this time Reborn's, he recognized, from the strong smell of coffee and dark suit the arms were clad in. "Just _what_ do you think you are doing, hmmm, _Colonello?_ " the dark voice of Reborn ground out, holding Tsuna to his chest, making it possible for Tsuna to listen to Reborn's heartbeat. Reborn was angry, very angry, Tsuna thought. That dark voice was a dead giveaway. Yet the voice somehow made him shiver in pleasure as his traitorous teenage mind presented him with delicious scenarios of that voice being used on Tsuna. Tsuna moaned, screaming at his brain to shut up, because this was his _tutor,_ and not just any tutor, but a _mafia hitman_ tutor. The moan drew the attention to him again, and Tsuna blushed to his roots as he yelped and pushed himself of Reborn's lap, apologized and said that he had some very urgent work to do, and promptly ran inside his closet to calm his growing embarrassment. Fate wasn't kind to him as the door to his closet was pounded with Skull yelling that there was no way someone would have any sort of work in there, Verde telling Skull to shut up, Fon gently asking Tsuna to come out, and Reborn threatening to shoot him if he did not come out. Tsuna shut his ears and hoped that they would go away if he ignored them. It miraculously worked as there was complete silence for a half of a minute, and then Tsuna realized he spoke too soon. The door to his closet and quite possibly, his sanity, was kicked down and blown apart by various weapons. The last sound that Tsuna made was…. You guessed it right.

"HIEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today. Do review and tell me how it was!**

 **Love, Anika.**


	8. Chapter 8-Just what you're worth

**HEY MY PEACHES, I'M BACK! Thank you for all the follows and reviews, that certainly cheered me up!** **For those of you wanting an M-rating and smutty scenes, I'm not too sure I'll be able to write them out that well, but even then, I'll try my best. Don't worry, you'll get your action, I might just write a lime (soft yaoi) over here and make a separate lemon one-shot which is M-rated, okay? That way, if anyone is not comfortable with M-rated stuff, you can easily avoid it without missing out on the story, and for you perverts out there( like me, :DDDD ;) ) you can enjoy BOTH! I do hope it turns out well. The smut will come in my omake chapter. Honestly though, I never imagined I'd ever be able to write such a fic, much less be appreciated for it. *sniffs* ALL OF YOU READERS ARE MY LOVELY LITTLE BUNNIES WHOM I PLAN TO CORRUPT WITH YAOI, OKAY?! I LOVE YA'LL, NO MATTER WHAT! OH, MY preciousssssss**

 **Revie: Ignore her, she's just too emotion-**

 **Me: REVIE! *Glomps him and starts kissing him* I LOVE YOU, MY PEPPERMINT MOCHA! MY SWEET RED-BEAN JAM BUN! MY- *Is thrown away***

 **Revie: *dusts himself off***

 **Me: BUT I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO BE TOUCHED!**

 **Revie: Yeah, but even I have standards. *kuudere face***

 **Me: D-Did I JUST get fuckin friend-zoned by a bloody non-existent thing I created MYSELF?!**

 **Revie: Yes. Also, you will never own katekyo hitman reborn.**

 **Me: OTL T_T**

* * *

 **Chapter 8- Just what you're worth**

Tsunayoshi Sawada had not exactly had a normal life, no matter how much he wished he'd have one. But this… situation was the proverbial straw that broke the camel's back. He wondered how this had all begun. Ah, it had all started with him having his first real relationship. Sure their first date had been anything but normal, and their relationship had started rather comically, but they said that unique starts were always better than clichéd one's, right? Right? Wrong. Tsu-kun, you should just stop trying to lighten this situation. Also, you're wrong about when it started. It started waaaayyy before you think it did, and even now, you haven't the slightest idea of what's going on.

As Sawada Tsunayoshi sat on the cold floor of what once used to be his closet, he was reliving his entire life until now, wondering exactly what he had done to deserve _this awkward_ situation. Really, just how had he ended up having a massive crush on the people who were not just part of the strongest seven, but also mafia men who made stronger people then him _quake_ in their boots and flee? Not to mention, all were very well-built, extremely hot ikemen who probably had both the sexes practically worshipping the land they walked on? Maybe it was just that, Tsuna mused. He was a teenager who was going through puberty, after all, and his mum _did_ say that he might have a lot of strange and never-felt-before urges and attractions. Also, as he said before, all the said men were impossibly hot and could have anyone and everyone they wanted in their arms. That was it, Tsuna thought. All of this was just physical attraction. He hadn't done anything and his only action had been with Mitsuo the other day, and that too, was short-lived.

So why did he remember all the good memories he had shared with the Arcobaleno? Why did he suddenly get the urge to ruffle Skull's hair, or to simply watch Fon train, spend time with Mammon and try to learn what sort of faces Verde made, cuddle with Colonello and have quaint little conversations with Reborn? If this was just physical attraction, he should be thinking only about their bodies, not their personalities and eccentricities as well. Not to mention, the bleak future he had come back from had not let him escape, plaguing him with nightmares. Nightmares of the Arcobaleno falling, one by one, as a non-trinesette world succumbed to darkness and despair. Feelings of loss, pain and anger, of worry. Of fear. The fear of a 'what if it happens again?' threatened to choke him. The feeling of helplessness kept washing over him like a wave, almost drowning him.

It was all a great big mess, and the fact that all these men Tsuna had fallen for were as un-attainable as the moon, as wanted as the sunlight, made him cry. He was like a broken record, playing the same track over and over again.

"Tsuna… Tsuna… OI, TSUNA?! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" a shout broke through his mental reverie. Numbly, Tsuna recognized the voice as Skull's. A pair of arms shook him as Skull screamed yet again, "SHIT! DO YOU THINK WE HIT HIM?!"

"Shut up, lackey. We couldn't have." This voice was Colonello's, but despite the bite in there, there was also a small shred of concern. "THEN WHY ISN'T HE RESPONDING? OH MY GOD, TSUNA… PLEASE say something…..WAIT, IS HE CRYING? OH NO! WHY, TSUNA?!" Skull's voice came again.

Tsuna was surprised. Was he really crying? Oh, he could feel the wetness on his cheek now. He wanted to raise his hand to wipe the tear away, but couldn't move either of his arms, as Skull had clasped them tightly, almost cutting off his blood circulation. It hurt, Tsuna thought, whimpering. For a single moment, the chaos stopped. Then it re-started, as Skull was violently shoved out of the way by someone who Tsuna recognized as Reborn, who looked at Tsuna with impassive black orbs that hid concern in their depths, gently lifting his chin. Tsuna couldn't help it. The thought of losing all them had shaken him, and he leapt in Reborn's open arms, sobbing in his chest, whispering countless apologies. For a moment, Reborn stiffened, and it was the longest moment of Tsuna's life, as he thought he might be tossed away coldly, but then Reborn shifted, this time with Tsuna in his lap, cradling him close.

Tsuna wept for a long time, confessing all his messed up feelings and worries in short stutters, till there were no more tears to let out. Even then, he kept on violently shivering, unlatching himself from Reborn and hunching in on himself, wondering if this was the last he was going to see of the Arcobaleno, after all, they would be fed up of him, with his horrible and most likely unwanted, un-needed confession that was probably a burden for them all. But the rejection he was expecting did not come. A strangled noise later, Colonello practically pounced on Tsuna, crushing him in his arms and nuzzling his nose in Tsuna's neck, sending delicious shivers down Tsuna's spine. From this unexpected but much appreciated hug, he was unceremoniously ripped away, this time in Fon's arms. In this manner, he was passed around the Arcobaleno who practically crushed him with their hugs. At first, Tsuna was confused. But then he realized just what this was. Oh, how kind fate was to him! The Arcobaleno were being kind enough not to outright reject him, instead, giving him a 'goodbye hug'. Aw, Tsuna thought. It doesn't matter; I knew I was going to get rejected anyway. At least I'll get to treasure their hugs and find a way to cope with this unrequited love of mine. (Oh Tsuna…. You absolute idiot…)

Even though his heart was practically breaking, the least he could do was send them off with a smile, thought Tsuna. So, giving them his brightest smile, he said, "Thank you, everyone! I'm sorry for being a burden on you and making you do all this. Don't worry, I'll reign in my feelings and try my hardest to get over you and fall for Mitsuo kun! You won't feel awkward, I promise, heh heh! Now, I'd better go and calm Mom down, or is she not home? All this chaos must have scared her, heh…" He looked down and trying his hardest not to cry. The best solution was escape. But as he tried to move, a collective "HAH?" sound came from the people gathered around him.

He looked up, only to find Verde face palming himself, while the rest of the Arcobaleno looked in various states of confusion and anger. Indeed, Reborn was looking at him like he was about to shoot him, and that made Tsuna incredibly nervous for his life (What have I told you about being more nervous for your virginity instead, huh, Tsu-kun… seriously, you idiot) He should not have said anything! He should have just run away! Ughh, why did he open his mouth?! Better late than never, Tsuna thought, as he tried to rush past them all and out of the door.

He didn't get one step further before Reborn snatched him and kissed him on the mouth.

This kiss was waaay more different than what he had shared with Mitsuo kun.

This kiss sent a rush of coffee up Tsuna's brain.

This was a dangerous, exotic kiss, as Reborn practically ravaged his mouth, his tongue dominating and winning a battle Tsuna could _never_ hope to succeed.

His hands cupped Tsuna's cheeks, then trailed down his torso as Reborn squeezed his butt, possessively clutching Tsuna close and tweaked his nipples as Tsuna let out a lewd moan.

Finally, the need for oxygen forced them apart, with Tsuna practically gasping for much needed air, hair all mussed up, lips kiss-swollen and eyes half-lidded, looking unconsciously sexy in a way that sent a blood rush up the heads of the people watching them, and caused steel to form in their pants.

"Do you correctly understand our intentions _now,_ dame-Tsuna? Or do you, perhaps, need a _more practical_ lesson, hmm?" Reborn said, smirking victoriously at Tsuna with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

Tsuna froze as he realized just what had he done. was restarting, replaying the last one minute. He had k-kissed REBORN?! WHAT?

"What the fuck, kora. I was supposed to get to kiss him first!" Colonello's indignant voiced ripped through Tsuna's internal server error, as Colonello pulled him away from Reborn, completely ignoring Reborn's dangerous look. "Hmph. I guess we can't help it, huh Tsuna, kora? Very well, I'll just make sure to wipe away Reborn's pathetic kiss from your memory."

With that sentence, Tsuna's mouth was plunged into again, as he shared a breath-taking kiss with Colonello.

Colonello went one step further than Reborn, nipping down his throat and sucking in a strangely possessive manner, as if a predator marking his territory.

He was almost down to Tsuna's chest when his ministrations were stopped by a very angry and very jealous Fon, who took Tsuna away from him with the skill and grace of a martial artist.

"Stop, both of you. Don't you think Tsunayoshi needs a verbal, not a physical explanation of the reciprocal of our feelings for him? This way, you'll simply overload him, and he'll run away from us, which would lead us nowhere."

"Ever the voice of reason, eh Fon? Well, that doesn't explain the arms that are slyly copping a feel, though." Verde's sarcastic voice replied.

Fon simply smiled in devil-may-care-way, and said, in sepulchral tones, "Well, this is Tsunayoshi we're talking about. A bit of physical demonstration is always necessary to train this boy." So saying, Fon gently kissed Tsuna. Tsuna appreciated the gentle start, which slowly turned hotter until a hand came upon his shoulder, and like a splash of cold water, pulled him away from Fon. Tsuna looked up to see calm and cool green orbs looking at him in a strangely gentle manner.

"Fon is right. Tsuna confessed to us, right? So we need to confess back first to tell him we feel the same for him!" Skull exclaimed. "It's not right for you guys to just steal away Tsuna's kisses like that!"

"Why, lackey? Are you jealous that you don't have the guts to kiss Tsuna? And anyway, my kiss was my confession of my feelings for Tsuna, albeit one that ended abruptly, no thanks to Fon here." Colonello said, looking miffed.

"You guys need to confess properly. This idiot here will probably think you are kissing him out of pity, or worse, not get it at all." Mammon cut in, frowning. All pairs of eyes whipped to look at Tsuna in various forms of exasperation as they collectively sweat dropped, muttering, "It IS true….."

Tsuna finally broke the silence and said, "Ummmmm You guys like….. _me?_ B-but… _why?_ I'm just… _me…_ " A collective groan was released by all of them as Verde finally chuckled and said, "Yes, Tsunayoshi. You are you. That, though strange, is the truest reason why you've made us fall for you."

"Be more confident, will you, Tsunayoshi? You've unknowingly seduced the world's strongest, the Arcobaleno. And god knows how. You are reckless, clumsy, idiotic, no-good, gullible, easy to trap, even more easier to kill…" Mammon trailed off, his face undecipherable as each word of his made Tsuna want to crawl in a hole and never resurface.

Until Colonello said, "Kora, that's why we have to keep an eye on you, you see? The way you are, so kind and sweet and in a daze, forgiving and trusting anyone and everyone, you are prone to weird people coming on to you! Like that bastard Mitsuo! How dare he prey on my Tsuna?!"

"Yours, Colonello? Did you just try to call my dame-Tsuna YOURS? HAH. LIKE I'D LET YOU HAVE HIM!" Reborn said, shoving Colonello to the side, crouching on one knee before Tsuna, clasping his hand and kissing it as he said, "Dame Tsuna listen up very well. I love you, and you are mine. So you better stop seducing any other people. Its bad enough I have to share you with these bastards, I will not tolerate anyone else. Got it?"

Tsuna nodded dumbly. Reborn smiled, his eyes turning the warmest Tsuna had ever seen them as, and looked up at Tsuna with adoring eyes. It was a touching moment. At least, until Fon practically stepped on Reborn, completely ignoring him, and gazed directly into Tsuna's eyes, saying, "Sawada Tsunayoshi. You have bewitched me body and soul, and I love, love, love you and all your perfect imperfections. Be mine?" Tsuna blushed and nodded excitedly as he practically screamed a yes.

As Reborn, Verde, Fon and Colonello squabbled in the corner as to who had made Tsuna blush the most, with Mammon taking bets and proclaiming himself as the winner, Skull stepped up in front of Tsuna and said, "T-tsuna… I know it must be very tough for you to have all of us coming onto you like this. But I was very happy to receive your feelings, Tsuna. It made me happier that you cried for my sake. So, if it isn't a burden on you, will you please be my boyfriend? I love you with all my heart."

Tsuna felt himself flush and he leapt up, glomping Skull, and whispering an "I love you back." In his ears, softly pecking him on the lips, before blushing a deep red. The fights on the other side stopped as Mammon ominously whispered, "Skull, huh… didn't think he had it in him. Very well, I shall soon vanquish him." Five pairs of eyes glared with full intensity at how Skull had gotten Tsuna in his arms, as Skull stopped smiling, glared and said, "Hey, wait. Tsuna, you need to break up with that Mitsuo! He cannot have you now! Nuh-uh!" Verde, Mammon, Reborn, Fon and Colonello stopped as they re-remembered the fact that someone had gotten his dirty little paws on their precious Tsuna-uke before they could, and collectively made an unspoken decision. Operation kill all rivals had officially begun. But that could be put on hold for now. Currently, they had to ravish and lavish their precious sky with all the affection he deserved.

 ***ADULT TIME HAS BEGUN AWWW YASSS SING WITH ME, BUTTSEXX BUTTSEXXX!***

With that, another chapter in Tsuna's life ended.

* * *

 **ANNND CLIFFHANGER. Sorry, it's just that my hands are literally paining now. I promise to update soon for you lemon enthusiasts like me, with an omake containing "How to get your boyfriend to break up with his boyfriend" annnnd… GUESS WHAT? THIS STORY HAS OFFICIALLY ENDED! WE DID IT! OMFGS, I HAD NO IDEA I COULD EVER FINISH A STORY! WOOHOO! FOR THOSE WHO FEEL THIS ABRUPTLY ENDED, DO NOT FEAR! A SEQUEL of the pre-promised arcoxtsuna dates is soon coming! Stay hooked, guys!**

 **Love, Anika.**


End file.
